1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the general field of systems and methods for testing electrical cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cables frequently wear out and are a source of lost time when troubleshooting a system. Many times it is found that the problem with a system is a faulty cable. New cables need to be tested to verify the integrity of the cable and assure the end user of proper operation. Cable test methods exist, but it would be advantageous to have improvements in such test methods.